In general, an optical treatment is performed by irradiating a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), a laser, or the like, to abnormal tissues (lesion tissues), and includes destruction of lesion tissues, (a surgery of) cutting lesion tissues, a hot heat treatment, a photo dynamic therapy (PDT), and the like. Among the optical treatment methods, a therapy of inserting an optical fiber probe or the like into the human body and irradiating light after the optical fiber probe approaches the corresponding portion in order to treat lesion tissues generated in the human body has been suggested, but a problem of generating a chemical reaction in the human body, causing a fire or oxidation, occurs.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the problems, a scheme of finishing an end of the optical fiber probe with cover glass or the like has been suggested. However, the solution can restrain the chemical reaction in the human body but it is difficult to apply the scheme to an optical fiber probe of unit of μm.
The prior technology of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2015-0025543.